Another Blue Night
by ShiroByrd
Summary: Ryuji feels bad for abandoning Rin for so long after discovering Rin's true identity as a demon. He goes to apologize and ends up in Rin's dorm, helping the blue-haired boy study. But soon enough, things go lemon...


**Heeeeeyyyyy~ this is my first fic! :D If you haven't already noticed from the title, this is a Blue Exorcist fic featuring Bon x Rin, definitely one of my favorite pairings *nosebleed*.**

**This begins when Ryuji and the others find out that Rin is a demon and go ape-shit over that. What's that look? Are you judging me? Humph, this is the best I can do so just read the flipping fic okay! **

**Warning:**** This fic is rated M for strong language, sexual references, sexual content, and yaoi. This is boy-on-boy action, if you don't like it then don't read it, okay? Simple as that~**

**Disclaimer:**** Is my name Kazue Katō? Do I look like Kazue Katō (well you can't see my face so you can't really tell)? No I don't, therefore I do not own Blue Exorcist. **

**Well, on with the fic then, enjoy! ~**

* * *

_Rin is a demon! _Suguro thought to himself. He never would have guessed his friend was hiding such a dark secret. Even more intriguing was the fact that he even _was_ able to detain his power.

His whipping tail, his pointed ears, his sharp teeth and the blue flames; they all contributed to Rin's demonic appearance. But what Ryuji noticed the most were his eyes. Most people would have turned tail and run away out of fear, and that would be an understandable reaction. Rin's eyes were fierce, full of anger, hatred, and savageness. But deep in his flaming eyes, Ryuji saw fear, loneliness, confusion, a desire to be normal, and a desire to be accepted.

If Rin really did desire to be accepted, then what was Ryuji doing, ignoring his friend and quaking in fear? _Coward! Dumbass! _Ryuji cursed himself; he knew he had to help Rin somehow. He knew how he felt…

It had been quite some time since Ryuji first discovered that Rin was Satan's bastard child. Ever since then, they had all ignored and avoided Rin, although Shima was beginning to warm up to him. Konekomaru was scared out of his wits, but Izumo and Sheimi didn't seem to be very worried. Ryuji, well, Ryuji didn't really know what to think about this situation. His friend was the spawn of Satan, a name he hated so much. A name whose owner devastated Ryuji's temple in which he had spent his childhood. His beloved temple burning with blue flame, the same demonic fire in Rin's eyes.

But Ryuji wondered how it felt to be the son of Satan. Nobody is born by choice, and he knew that Rin did not want to be born of the king of demons, doomed to a life of neglect and solitude. Rejection was a feeling familiar to him. He remembered walking through the town surrounding the temple's ruins. His father would knock on the doors of the gray houses and beg for money and food, only to be shooed off. They called him "the child from the cursed temple" and "the haunted kid from the demon's ruins".

Ryuji couldn't stand it anymore. He had to confront Rin and apologize.

* * *

"Rin…"

The blue-haired boy turned to look at Ryuji. "Oh, look who decided to show up."

Ryuji allowed himself a nervous chuckle and scratched his neck. "I'm sorry, Rin. We all have our secrets, right? I'm so sorry I've rejected you for so long. I'm not a very good friend, now am I?"

"No, Suguro," said Rin. "You're the best friend I've ever had. I'm glad you still care about me. You're already doing a lot just being here with me. I like your company and just having someone to talk with. I-I just don't want to be alone anymore, please..."

Without meaning to, a light pink blush spread across Ryuji's pale face. "Well, um, I hope you feel alright. I just wanted to apologize." Then Ryuji turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" said Rin in an exasperated tone. "Don't leave me, Bon! I really don't want to be alone anymore! Rin gripped Ryuji's sleeve and gently pulled him back.

Ryuji stared into Rin's sapphire eyes. "What is it?"

A pink wash had spread on Rin's face. He tried to hide behind his bangs, but it was obviously not very effective. "Can you… can you come over to my dorm and help me study?"

At first, Ryuji was skeptical: alone with a demon in an isolated room at night? It was a risk indeed, but Ryuji had come to Rin to apologize for abandoning him, but was he going to lose the blue-haired demon's trust now for good? It was a risk he was willing to take, because not only was Rin a powerful demon, but also his best friend.

* * *

Rin's long, blue tail danced and twirled in the dim light of his dorm. Ryuji stared at the swaying tail, enchanted by its slow but steady movement. Suddenly, the wagging tail stopped in its tracks. "Bon, I need help with this one."

Sighing, Ryuji looked over Rin's shoulder at the smaller boy's homework. "Jesus Christ, Rin. You can't even get a problem _that_ simple. Listen, all you have to do is look at the diagram, and use the information in the right section to solve the equation!"

Rin held the eraser of his pencil to his lips as he nodded. "Ohhh…"

Once again, Rin's tail stirred and started moving again. Bon gingerly grabbed a hold of it. "Can you stop moving, baka? It's making me dizzy!"

Rin moaned in pleasure at Ryuji's touch. Realizing what kind of sound he made, he quickly covered his mouth and looked at Bon with wide eyes. Ryuji returned the expression.

"S-Sorry." Rin stammered nervously as he snatched his tail from Ryuji's hands.

Bon was stilled appalled by Rin's reaction. "Did that… turn you on?"

"Kind of…"

Ryuji gazed into the smaller male's eyes. This time, they seemed to be full of fear, hope, and love. What that love for _him_? He doubted it.

All of a sudden, Rin burst into tears and hugged Ryuji. "I'm sorry, Bon. I-I think I like you."

Ryuji was astonished at Rin's actions, but not in a bad way. He gently stroked Rin's blue hair. "What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who should be sorry. I like you too, Rin. You're a great friend."

"No, Bon! You're _more_ than a friend to me."

Now he was truly shocked, but he found himself happy as well. _Why, why!?_ He cursed at himself mentally. _Why do I feel this way about Rin?_

"You don't have to call me 'Bon' anymore, Rin," Ryuji whispered. His sentence cut off as he and Rin caught themselves in a passionate kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths while also fighting for dominance. Rin won, but only because Ryuji let him.

Ryuji pushed Rin onto the bed and began licking and biting at the blue-haired exorcist's neck. Rin moaned and ran his fingers through Ryuji's striped hair as the larger male began stripping off Rin's shirt. Rin peeled Ryuji's shirt off, too.

The striped-haired boy made his way down to Rin's pants and removed those too. He kissed the inside of Rin's legs and stripped off Rin's boxers and underwear.

He took the smaller boy's already erect cock into his mouth and began sucking and licking on it. "Hmmm… Ryu-ji…" Rin gasped in pleasure. Ryuji obviously couldn't answer.

Bon's tongue skillfully twirled around the head of Rin's hard member. Gasping for breath, Ryuji took Rin out of his mouth, although a thinning string of saliva still connected them.

"Are you ready for this?" Ryuji asked the younger male.

"Yeah." Rin could barely speak through the intensifying sense of pleasure building in his groin.

Rin inserted a finger into Rin's asshole. Rin cried in pain, but looked at Ryuji with permission for him to carry on.

Ryuji nodded in response as he added another finger. Despite Rin's cries of pain, he groped around inside Rin until the smaller exorcist moaned loudly.

"Found it!" Ryuji removed his fingers and licked them thoroughly. Then he stripped off his pants and began to jerk himself off a bit. Once he thought his cock was wet enough he thrust into Rin slowly.

"Ahhhh!" Rin wailed in pain.

"It's okay, Rin. It'll be better soon enough," said Ryuji as he began to move inside of the smaller boy.

Soon enough, Rin moaned loudly. "Oh, Ry-uji… ahh-pleas-e, again."

Ryuji slammed into Rin hard and fast. He couldn't tell if Rin was moaning out of pleasure or pain, but he knew for sure that his own moans were from pleasure alone.

"Damn it, Rin! You're so… hot and ti-ght…"

Finally, both males moaned together loudly and everything went white.

They lay in the bed, panting loudly. "That was great, Ryuji…" Rin yawned as he snuggled up to Bon even more. He was tired as fuck.

"Damn right it was…" Ryuji responded.

"Thanks for coming over to see me today. I love you, Ryuji." Rin said with a grin.

Ryuji gazed back at Rin's sharp-toothed smile and azure eyes. They were so beautiful and just looking at the little demon exorcist made him so happy. "No problem, Rin. I love you too."

* * *

**People reading this fic: WTF the lemon part was so short what's your problem?**

**Me: Well exxxcccuuuuuusssseeeeeee me this is not only my first lemon but my first fic and I had limited time to write this so excuse me while I go and lock myself up in my room and play a game of hide-and-go-fuck-myself…**

**Anyway, please rate and review.** **Because: #1; It makes me happy. #2 ; You get an imaginary cookie. ****#3 ; And you get to waste some of your time. Lol wut no no no of course not~**


End file.
